Princesa Peach
Peach ha aparecido en todos los Mario Party. Su primera aparicion en Mario Party fue en Mario Party hasta Mario Party 9. Mario Party 'Mario Party' thumb|left|94px|Peach en Mario PartyUn día Mario y sus amigos estaban discutiendo sobre quien era la super estrella. Wario dice que una super estrella debe ser fuerte, a lo que Donkey Kong esta de acuerdo. Ambos pelean para ver quien es el mas fuerte. Toad dice que Mario seria una gran super estrella, o tal vez Peach o Yoshi.El grupo comienza a acercarce a Toad. El dice que tiene una idea, sugiere que el grupo vaya a través de la tuberia en el centro de la aldea champiñón y por medio de sus aventuras, descubrir quien es la super estrella. Advierte que el camino sera peligroso y no solo se necesita fuerza, sino también valentia, sabiduria y buen corazón. Todos están de acuerdo y corren hacia la tuberia. El tablero de peach es el pastel de cumpleaños de peach 'thumb|left|124px|Peach en Mario Party 2Mario Party 2' El objetivo es fácil y similar a su antecesor, con la diferencia que aquí aparecen tableros nuevos y los personajes se disfrazan de piratas, vaqueros, brujos, arquéologos o patrulleros espaciales (dependiendo del tablero en el que se juege). 'thumb|218px|Peach en Mario Party 3Mario Party 3' Mario y compañía estaban descansando tranquilamente en el patio exterior del castillo de Peach, cuando de pronto cayó del cielo una gigantesca estrella: La Estrella Milenaria. No poniéndose de acuerdo sobre quién merecía el derecho a quedársela, deciden que la mejor forma de hacerlo era jugar (otra vez) una partida de Mario Party. Justo cuando Lakitu les trae el juego, la Estrella reacciona y encierra todo el castillo y alrededores en la caja de Mario Party, asimismo, el dado cobra vida. Decidido a defender su título como Superestrella del universo, la Estrella Milenaria reta a todos a conseguir las 7 Estampas Milenarias, que demuestran que están en la capacidad de batirse con él para determinar a la nueva Superestrella. Por otra parte, Bowser, al ver que han empezado la disputa sin tomarlo en cuenta, pues también fue atrapado accidentalmente en la caja de juegos, decide hacer infructuosa la tarea de todos, ordenando a sus Koopa Kids que hicieran hasta lo imposible por arruinar la fiesta, aunque luego ellos, semi-hipnotizados por la magia de la Estrella Milenaria, deciden "ayudar" a los competidores con los "Items oscuros", una serie de objetos que limitan las capacidades de los rivales. Y así, empezó de nuevo la competencia por saber quién sería la nueva Superestrella del Universo. En el modo historia al combatir contra ella es por la estampa de el amor. Peach en este juego ahora tiene una nueva compañera que es Daisy 'thumb|left|145px|Peach en Mario Party 4Mario Party 4' Mario y sus amigos estaban afuera del castillo de Peach, cuando de pronto, el cielo se empieza a oscurecer, de pronto, ven como un regalo gigante aparece, después, sobre el regalo aparecen Toad, Koopa Troopa, Goomba, Boo y Shy Guy que los invitan a jugar otra partida de Mario Party, sin embargo, después Bowser entra y arruina las cosas con su propio tablero, el cual es presentado por Koopa Kid. 'thumb|146px|Peach en Mario Party 5Mario Party 5' En esta quinta entrega hacen aparición 3 nuevos personajes con opción a ser controlados por el jugador, los cuales son Toad, Boo y Mini Bowser o Koopa Kid, aunque no pueden ser elegidos en el modo historia. Por otra parte, Donkey Kong deja de ser un personaje jugable y pasa a ser un personaje que ayuda a los jugadores o hace sus propios minijuegos en el tablero. 'thumb|left|210px|Peach en Mario Party 6Mario Party 6' El juego consiste en una serie de minijuegos que vienen repartida según la posición dentro de un juego de tablero. El tablero básicamente tiene los colores rojo y azul para destacar menos o más cantidad de monedas, y el caso está en arrebatar o ganar monedas para intercambiarla por estrellas. Más métodos a lo largo del tiempo fueron adheridos como los items (Intercambio de monedas por herramientas de trampa), las versiones en contra, y la opción rápida de multijugador donde se puede seleccionar y realizar partidas. Cada personaje tiene su aspecto diferente de presentarse en la diversidad de mini-juegos, pero a veces los personajes no hacen tanto la diferencia, es más bien una imagen. 'thumb|144px|Peach en Mario Party 7Mario Party 7' En esta entrega el Maestro Kinopio invita a Mario y a sus amigos aun viaje por los mares viajando a bordo del Sea Star. Bowser, enfurecido por tomarse vacaciones y no enfrentarlo, intentará arruinarles la fiesta a Mario y compañia. Todos los personajes obtuvieron una capsula unica para cada uno que comparten con otro, la de peach es la capsula flor la cual comparte con daisy, en el nuevo modo para 8 jugadores diasy tambien su compañera 'thumb|left|154px|Peach en Mario Party 8Mario Party 8' Este juego es la octava entrega de la aclamada saga de videojuegos de tablero Mario Party. 'Mario Party 9' Hay problemas de nuevo... Bowser ha vuelto a las andadas y ahora tiene puesta su mira en el cielo. Con la ayuda de una máquina maléfica y con el travieso Bowser Jr. a su lado, ha logrado robar las miniestrellas que ocupan el firmamento. ¿Podrán Mario y sus amigos recuperarlas?. Un nuevo modo de juego se introdujo en esta entrega, y se retiró el antiguo formato visto en los anteriores ocho títulos: todos los jugadores se mueven a la vez en un vehículo (un coche en el Valle Toad, una alfombra mágica en la Mansión Bú y una máquina con piernas en la Fábrica de Bob-ombas, por ejemplo). En lugar de tratar de recoger monedas para comprar estrellas, los jugadores reciben Mini Estrellas al pasar por estas. Nuevos tipos de minijuegos se introdujeron en esta nueva entrega, un ejemplo son los minijuegos 2 vs 1 contra Bowser Jr. Los jugadores deben tratar de evitar las Mini Estrellas Negativas , que reducen su importe actual de Mini Estrellas. thumb|left|200px|Peach y Daisy en Mario Party 9En este juego, los minijuegos no aparecen después de cada cuatro vueltas, sólo cuando un jugador cae en una casilla que active un minijuego. A diferencia de juegos anteriores de Mario Party, donde a menudo sólo importaba el ganador, todos los minijuegos están clasificados desde el primero al último lugar y, en general todos los jugadores reciben Mini Estrellas, aunque el jugador que gana recibe la mayoría. 'thumb|left|198px|Peach en Mario Party DS' 'Mario Party DS' Todo inicia una noche cuando 5 objetos brillantes caen del cielo, y uno de ellos cae justo a los pies de Mario. Al día siguiente Mario le muestra a sus amigos lo que había encontrado, y resultó ser un Cristal Celeste. De repente unas invitaciones empiezan a caer al suelo, eran unas invitaciones de Bowser que decían: "Estoy dando una fiesta para pedir disculpa por molestar tanto, así que vengan a mi castillo a hincaros. Firma: Bowser." Una de las invitaciones cae en manos de Donkey Kong y el también se lanza en camino al castillo de Bowser... Cuando Mario y sus amigos llegan al castillo caen en una trampa, entonces Bowser les roba el Cristal, y con un cetro minimizador los encoge al tamaño de unas fichas, y los echa hacia el otro lado del reino. Cuando Mario y sus amigos despiertan todos toman una desición, llegar al castillo de Bowser, derrotarlo y volver a la normalidad... Frases memorables Mario Party 3 *''"Yeah, Peach is the winner!"'' *''"When you speak of love, you speak of Peach, so shouldn't the Love Star be mine?"'' *''"I love everyone and everything!"'' *''"How distressing!"'' Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 7 *''"Oh, did I win?"'' *''"I'll take that!"'' *''"Boo."'' Mario Party 8 *''"Oh, Peachy!"'' *''"Oh, terrible!"'' *''"Aaah!"'' *''"I am a princess!"'' *''"Ok."'' *''"Exelent."'' *''"Waaaa!" '' *"No, nooooooo!" *''"Bu-uuu-u."'' *''"Go Peach! Wow!"'' Curiosidades *En Mario Party 2, Peach lleva un un sombrero y una camisa beige en el vestido, tiene una llave con un moño de compañia. *En Mario Party 7, Peach recibe una postal de Daisy afirmando que son "hermanas en armas". Galeria Peachstar.jpg|Mario Party 288px-Peachparty2.jpg|Mario Party 2 Peachparty22.jpg|Mario Party 2 494px-Peach_MP3_official_artwork.jpg|Mario Party 3 350px-MP4Peach.jpg|Mario Party 4 328px-MP5Peach.PNG|Mario Party 5 425px-MP6_Peach.jpg|Mario Party 6 299px-Princess_Peach.jpg|Mario Party 6 288px-MPA_Peach.jpg|Mario Party Advance 480px-MP7ArtDuo.jpg|Mario Party 7 340px-PeachMP8Official.png|Mario Party 8 317px-PeachMP8a.PNG|Mario Party 8 524px-PeachDaisy_MP9.png|Mario Party 9 MP9 Select Peach.png MPDS DS B.png 694px-Dado MP9.JPG Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mario Party Saga Categoría:Mario Party DS Categoría:Mario Party 9 Categoría:Mario Party Advance Categoría:Mario Party 5 Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Mario Party 6 Categoría:Mario Party Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 5 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 6 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 7 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 8 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 9 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Ds Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Advance Categoría:Artículos incompletos Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 10